destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Bianca Wright-Halliwell
Bianca Wright-Halliwell is a recurring character throughout Destined. She is a Phoenix Witch and a former member of the Phoenix Coven. After a tumultuous relationship with her family, she disowned the coven and rebuked her dark powers to embark on a new magical destiny. Bianca is the daughter of Lynn Wright, the adoptive daughter of Siobhan, and the wife of Chris Halliwell. She is the mother of their son, Matthew Halliwell. Bianca is a member of the Wright and Halliwell family. History Dark Future In 2026, in the future where Chris' brother Wyatt took over the underworld as well as the mortal world. At some point, she fell in love with Chris and decided to assist in his quest to fix the past and change their future. Before Chris left, he gave her a ring and she promised that when he returned, they would be married. She was later turned evil by Wyatt and sent back in time by Wyatt to retrieve Chris. While drawing the symbol of the triquetra, Bianca appeared to be hurt when Chris, tossed her there engagement ring, telling her there was nothing left for him there. After bringing Chris back to the future, Bianca was distressed when - after arguing with each other - Wyatt began to choke Chris using his powers. When Chris tried to regain his powers, Bianca incapacitated Wyatt as he did so, telling him to hurry. Wyatt broke free and, upon seeing that Chris had his powers back, angrily threw Bianca. She landed on a broken piece of furniture and told Chris to go back and change the future. Afterward, she died. However, due to Chris successfully saving Wyatt from evil, her death, and everything related to the Dark Future, was erased. Good Future In Destined, Bianca was reborn into the Good Future with no memory of her past life with Chris. Bianca was born to a single mother and was raised in the ways of her ancestors before her. She comes from a line of a different species and holds - in her way - very powerful magic. Per dark-future Bianca's request, good-future Bianca was told how it feels to kill someone. This, ultimately, made a large impact on her life and the person she would be later. Throughout Destined In The Devil You (Don´t) Know, Bianca will make her debut entrance to the show. She will remain as a Recurring Character throughout Season 2. In The Worries of an Angel, Personality Bianca is a powerful girl who is very cunning, manipulative, and dangerous. Yet, she is also kind and warm towards those she wants to get closer to and/or likes very much. She is shown to have a wily personality, and do whatever she needs to do to survive - no matter who she hurts in the meantime. However, she has shown a soft spot towards Chris and is easily angered by those who don't trust her. Once she warms up to someone (and they warm up to her) she is a very kind girl and very helpful. She has drive, ambition, and goals in life. She cares deeply for those she loves and is willing to do anything for them. Despite her twisted upbringing, Bianca has maintained, for the most part, a good moral compass and the ability to tell right from wrong. When she becomes pregnant with Chris' child, Bianca shows a strong and protective side. She also experiences horrible mood swings that cause her to have anxiety and some depression. Because of this, she leans more on Chris at times. However, she genuinely cares about both Chris and their unborn child. Love Life Chris Halliwell/Bianca Wright Relationship|Chris Professional Life Bianca works as a manager at P3, with her sisters-in-law Prue Halliwell and Melinda Halliwell. Before this, it is unknown what she did. Physical Appearance She has long, dark brown almost black hair that goes past her shoulders, and dark brown eyes that are usually mistaken for black. She shares the same slender eyebrows, pale, high-colored skin as that of her mother. She has a shorter build standing at 5'4", but is normally seen wearing heels which brought her up to other people's height level. Her clothing style is relaxed-chic, and she is prepared for anything that comes her way. Name's Meaning Bianca is of Italian origin and means white, or shining. Wright is of old English origin and roots meaning worker. Halliwell is of Old English origin that means Lives by the holy spring. Powers As a Phoenix Witch, Bianca has the basic powers of a witch and the active powers of a regular Phoenix Witch. Due to her powers being tied to her evil side, she decided to bind her powers to protect both herself and others around her. She has retained her basic powers. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: One of the four basic powers is the ability to cast spells. * Potion Making: One of the four basic powers is the ability to create potions. Bianca often creates potions to protect herself and compensate for her bound active powers. * Scrying: One of the four basic powers is the ability to scry for beings or objects. * Mediumship: One of the four basic powers is the ability to see and communicate with spirits or beings of the dead. Active Powers * Shimmering: * Apportation: * Energy Balls: * Power Stripping: * Agility: Inactive Powers * High Resistance: * Reconstitution: Appearances Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 3 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 4 * * * * * * }} Notes and Trivia * She has a birthmark of Phoenix on her wrist. This symbolizes that she belongs to the Phoenix coven of witches; *, Unlike many other characters, Bianca had a dark-future counterpart who died in Chris' arms; * She was reborn from the dark future into the good future in the year 1999, which was the same year as her "death"; * Bianca's mother told her what it felt like to take a life when Bianca asked, instead of lying as she did in the dark future. * She left the Phoenix coven after falling in love with Chris and disagreeing about their antics; * Her behavior was influenced by the darkness of her powers, which resulted in her choosing to bind them; * She is the second female character to be married on Destined, after Prue; ** She married Chris Halliwell in a small ceremony in 2032. * Bianca was the manager at P3 until it burned down in 2033. After it was rebuilt she hired on as a manager; * Bianca and Chris left San Francisco in the Season 3 finale so Chris could pursue his dream of being a photographer and creating a photography book; * She is the first character to give birth on-screen, and the first character to give birth to a male on-screen; Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Good Beings Category:Magical Beings Category:Witches Category:Phoenix Witches Category:Halliwell family